Misfortune
by Red Sentient Kyburi
Summary: Tina finds out after a devastatng accident that Charlie Braddock is her long lost brother. But,for reasons unknown to the team,she leaves and allows Krytus to capture her. In the next story,she will turn on her friends and her brother.


**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT,OF COURSE,FOR TINA AND THAT 'S RIGHT,CHARLIE BRADDOCK IS HERE!**

Charlie Braddock walked around his red corvette and picked up his  
>cleaning cloth off the sandy ground. He wiped his hands off and walked back to the driver side and sat down in the driver's seat. "Now,let's see if this baby works."He turned the key in the ignition. The car turned on with a grumble which made Charlie grin. "Oh,yeah." He switched the gear setting on the gear box and stepped down on the gas pedal. His corvette sped down the Salt Flats and into the canyon(as shown in the episode where the Vandals made it to earth,I forget the name). "No one can stop me now!"he yelled into the wind. At that moment,he heard car engines ignite behind him."Oh,great. What now?" He looked behind him to see two motorcycles and seven cars racing after him. He spun around and sped towards his pursuers. "Bring it on!"He hit the acceleration higher.<p>

"Hey,that guy's coming to us! Is he nuts?"asked Spinner. "Apparently so. 'Cuz he seems to not be stopping any time soon."Vert replied watching as Charlie zooming towards them. Suddenly,the corvette stopped and drove the other way,back into the canyon. "Wha-?"Tina sped ahead to catch Charlie. "Tina,wait!"Tezz yelled following her closely.

"Tina,wait,you don't know if this guy's dangerous!"Tezz pulled up alongside Tina's Valiant. "Tezz,I think I can take care of myself."Tina replied rolling her dark hazel eyes. "Tina,watch out!"yelled Tezz. Tina looked up,but it was too late,her motorcycle hit a large rock sending her flying off it. Her body hit the canyon wall and her helmet flew off. "Tina! No!"Tezz got out of his Splitwire and ran to the girl's side. He cradled in his arms and looked at her face. Her beautiful hazel eyes were shut and her cheeks were marked with scratches and bruises. He lifted up her arms with his left hand and layed them across her abdomen. "Tina. Please,Tina,be okay."he whispered pulling her to his chest. "Hey! Over there! Need help?" It was the man in the corvette! "You? Well,okay. Help me get her into my Splitwire." Tezz picked Tina up bridal style and began to walk to his car. "Alright. Can I help you get her in at least?"offered the man walking to Tezz. "Sure. Here,you take her and I'll open the door." Tezz carefully handed Tina over to the other guy and ran to his door. He pushed a button on the outside and the door opened. Charlie walked to the door and softly placed Tina in the passenger seat.

The Battle Force 5 drove into the hub,along with Charlie. Sage heard the unfamiliar corvette engine and turned around to face the team. She saw Tezz open the passenger side door and wondered what he was getting. Then,she saw Tina in Tezz's arms all cut and bruised and unconcious she gasped. "Sage,we need to get Tina to the medical room."Tezz walked in the direction of the mini-hospital room down the hall. Sage nodded and motioned down the hall. When Charlie stepped out of his corvette,Sage grinned. "Greetings. I am Sage. And you are?" Charlie looked in awe at Sage and answered, "I-I'm Charlie Braddock. What are you? N-no offense." Sage giggled and replied back, "Non-taken. I am a Blue Sentient. So,Charlie,do you want to join the Battle Force 5? We sure can use you." Charlie rubbed his chin deep in thought and then nodded. "Sure thing."

Tina slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "Tezz?"she whispered. Tezz looked up from his book and stood up by her. "Tina,are you alright?" Tina nodded slightly. "How long have I been out?" Tezz sighed and answered, "Two days. Sage said you had a concussion. But she did surgery and you should be fine. Does your head hurt?" Tina shook her head. "Wait,you said Sage had to do surgery? Why? It was just a concussion."she wondered. "Well,Tina, is because a piece of rock sank into your head and slightly punctured your brain. Sage said,however,that it would not be a problem." Tezz kindly ran his fingers through a lock of her hair and smiled. Tezz and Tina locked eyes for what seemed like forever. Then,Charlie knocked on the door. Tezz and Tina pulled away and Tezz quickly sat down in the chair by the bed. "Come in." Tina sat back in the bed as Charlie entered.

"Hey there,Tina. I'm Charlie. Charlie Braddock. How are ya feelin'?" he asked with concern. Tina nodded. "Yes. Thank you for helping me." Charlie's face switched to wonder. "How did you know I helped you? You were not awake." Tina tilted her head towards Tezz and Charlie giggled. Suddenly Tina's face turned to surprise. Tezz,realizing her reaction asked her, "Tina? What's wrong? You look pale." Tina stammered until she finally got her answer out. "I...I had a brother named Charlie Braddock. My father's last name was Braddock." Tezz gasped and so did Charlie. "I..I remember having a sister named Tina! Well,not really. My dad and I left about two days before my sister was born. So...you're...my sister" Tina shook her head in confusion and Tezz ran to get the others. "Cool." Charlie muttered. Charlie put his head in his hands and moments later looked back up. "Tina!" he exclaimed. Tina was gone! And then he heard a motorcycle engine. She was running off! "Tina,wait!"Charlie called hopping into his newly upgraded corvette which he now called:the Grissel.

Tina ducked her head lower as her motorcycle zoomed to the middle of the Salt Flats. She looked down briefly and pressed the release button for the battlekey. A blue and purple stormshock portal poofed to life ahead of her. A few seconds before she entered she heard Charlie say, "Tina! Sister,wait!" She shook it off and entered the portal. Once through,she closed it. "Charlie,I can not stay with you. I just can't." Tina whispered into the wind,a warm tear trickling down her cheek. Looking ahead,she realized she was in deep trouble. "Well,human," Krytus sneered, "It looks like you have no backup. Sark,seize her!" Tina sighed as the Sark surrounded her Valiant. "Very well." She replied to Krytus. She removed her helmet and let her hair drop down.

"Vert,we must save her! Who knows what's happening to her." Charlie exclaimed with concern. Vert nodded. "Don't worry,Charlie. Sage is working on it. Sage,you finished?" Sage's image appeared and nodded. "Modification completed." A blue key appeared on Vert's hood. "Let's go,guys!" He ordered. The team obeyed and sped into a portal which the key opened.


End file.
